Tex,Engineer  TF2
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: A Story about Tex The Engineer and where he is today in the world of TF2.
1. The Start

As the sun came up a man walked out of the shadows,breathing hard and his gun out of ammo "Shit..." he threw away his shotgun and pulled out his knife as footprints were heard closing in,they were faint from time to time as the steps were not all in the same order.

Right...Left...Right,Left...Left...Right...Left...Right...Right...

The man looked around breathing heavily as he was sweating in the rising sun along with fear that had crawled its dark self into the man's soul.

The man looked at his brown boots that were torn up,his black pants that were cut by bullets that just missed and his blue shirt that was covered in blood due to a bullet that had hit his chest. "...Fuck...Fuck me to hell..." he listened and the footsteps stopped,with that he looked around...Everywhere but up.

A branch above him shook.

The man looked up,he was hit by a wrench that had been thrown down "AGH!" he fell onto his back as a angry engineer jumped on him "Why did y'all do it you gutless coward?" the engineer asked,his Texan accent was something the man remembered.

"I'm sorry!" the man cried,his body was hurting and his eyes were full of tears that fell from his poor self.

"The hell you are." The engineer growled and pulled out a shotgun.

The man tried to grab it but he just got the gun's butt to his face "Ugh..."

"I've had enough of you...you took everything from me...I'm going to kill you with something you'll never forget...even in death!"

The man grabbed his knife but the engineer shot his hand clean off and took it for himself as the man yelled in pain.  
"You'll pay for killin' Sue..." he then pulled out a picture of a woman wearing an orange dress with brown hair,she was pretty and looked about 24 to 30 "...She's the last thing you'll ever see...".

The engineer took the knife and stabbed it through the picture and stabbed into the man's forehead but only far enough to keep him alive.  
The man yelled horridly as he began to regret everything he had ever done in his life.

The engineer pumped his shotgun and put it on the man's chin "...This is why you ain't allowed to cause harm anymore...why your dyin' today...remember my name...Tex..."

The gun went off and so did the man's head,opened by the shotgun's blast.

Tex stood up,his cold blooded kill made him feel better by is what he wanted to do though,to kill the one that killed his one and only love which he cared so much for,without her he was sad as the man that was alone,nobody left,nobody forever,lonely as can be and forever that way until death finally takes his last breath. "...Sue..." he whispered to himself.

Tex walked off,the body was left there as it was,nothing taken,nothing walked forward,the blood sinking into his clothes,he could care looked up as the sun was now up,he looked back forward and thought about his mother,no father,no real name for he had been named after the state he was born in,Texas.

The engineer looked at the grass for hours had passed on his walk back to his safety, he finally arrived at the house he looked to his left where a tombstone was laying in the soil near blue bonnets and roses,the tombstone read "Spike,Loyal dog and faithful friend,but none the less family.".Tex sighed as he remembered his best friend Spike,always played ball with him and ran with his pal,always fun with the two until he died of old age.

Tex held his hands in clutches as he remembered how Spike had saved him during a fire back when he was living elsewhere "...You'll be missed Spike...".He then sat down as he remembered Sue,he couldn't forget what happened to her,killed by three men which he hunted down and killed all the same way.

Before the Texan walked into the house he noticed a letter on the porch,he picked it up and looked on the front. "Reliable Excavation Demolition..." he looked around at everything that was there,Trees,other houses,people,cars,and some other objects that were a part of nature.

Upon walking into the house after unlocking the door he walked into the kitchen and opened the letter then pulled out the paper inside "...The hell is this?...A contract?..".  
The letter read this.

_"Dear ,we understand you have went through a loss in your beloved fiancee ,Sue,and with that we are sorry to hear about this unfortunate event however there is something we wish to talk to you records show you are a engineer for a company in Texas,we are in need of engineering assistance and we wish to hire you..." _Tex growled and was about to throw the paper away until he read the next part. _"...With your assistance we can help prevent murder to loved ones and crime of all types..." _This caught Tex's attention _"I recommend you accept this offer as even more comes with it,more details will be provided as you reach the given area in one hour from now,do not keep us waiting ."_

Tex looked at the time on the letter and the location,he looked to his clock,it was exactly one hour from the time given "...Well I'll be..." he put the letter into his pocket and grabbed his shotgun then another wrench along with a pistol and put them up in a coat that he put on,the coat was dark,warm,and was dark as the night sky.

The engineer sighed as he put on a hat,a hard hat anyhow,as he walked out the door and locked the door then walked to the destination.

After an hour he arrived at the location,a dark ally "...Hm...".

"Welcome sir." A man wearing a purple suit said peacefully as he walked to him.

Tex grabbed his pistol but didn't pull it out "Who are you?"

"I'm here to take you to the meeting,your just on time..."

Tex calmed himself and followed the man as he looked from place to place,they went down the dark ally and soon turned right where the man then knocked on the brick.

Tex looked at him like he was crazy "...Son you alright in the head?".

"Yes sir.".  
The wall opened up and the two walked in as it closed behind them.

Tex looked at the wall but shook his head as he continued to follow the man.

The walls of the room they were in was yellow with R.E.D. pictures and banners for the floor had a carpet with R.E.D. on it along with what it standed for below it.

From room to room they finally came to an office of some sort,a desk two chairs,and one person sitting on the other side as a lamp was the only light in the room.

Tex walked to the desk as the man that came with him left the room,closing the door behind him.

"..." The person said,the voice belonged to a female.

"...Yes ma'am?..."

"...You are here for the job yes?"

"..Yes ma'am...but before I sign like most idiots would...I wanna heard more about this company...and why ya'll chose me as there is more than one engineer in this world..."

"We were looking for a certain engineer...one who could use a gun and survive on his own...you spent 3 years in a forest..."  
"How do y'all know that?"

"...We have our sources..."

Tex sighed,he knew he couldn't get further into that question with her "..Alright fine..now for this R.E.D..."

"RED is a company that controls the world my friend...but we do not stand unrivaled...BLU stands in our way..."

"...These people are another army of soldiers I take it?"

"Not exactly ...they also control the world but as you may know there can onl-"

"There can only be one...I'm one that knows of it..." Tex simply said.

"...If you assist us and we win this war...you and everyone around you will be under direct RED protection,BLU wants the world to burn ...you'll be doing the right thing..."

Tex thought about it then looked at a contract that she pulled out then he handed her the letter and grabbed a pin "...I'm in..." he said then signed the sheet and stood up.

"...Good..." she said with a smile "Now go back and give them this..." she handed him a badge.

Tex grabbed it "What's this?"

"This shows your now a part of RED...when you show it to them they will take you to a car in which they will drop you off at your new home..."

Tex walked to the main room then showed two soldiers a badge,they took him to a car and he sat in back as they drove him out of the secret ally and into a underground road and onto a new place.

Tex looked down at his pockets and pulled out a picture of Sue...


	2. Update because of comment made

Look let me set things straight before any one makes a comment like David did,Fan fiction for some reason removes word or certain parts in the stories I make so do not bother me about it,I know that this happens and I tried to edit it before but it stays the same after I've tried to fix the problem.  
This has been a short update now I'll be back to writing and doing other things.


End file.
